a Kouga and Mayumi story
by deablokira
Summary: the half demon daughter of the strongest demon in all north America decides to visit Japan to perform in the southern wolf demon den with her half demon elemental friends will this simple performance turn into something more when the group meet some of the demons or will war break lose between the wolf demons of Japan and Mayumi from north America.
1. Chapter 1

One day there was a half tiger demon named Mayumi she was part of an elemental group (aka her and 4 of her friends named Tina, Bronwyn, Michel, and Tyler who can control elements) they are from the northern region (Canada) and this is there story.

The group at their home town in the feudal era, "hey guys we should perform I japan for the wolf demon tribe." Mayumi suggested

"why should we?" asked Tyler.

"why not I think it would be fun." Exclaimed Tina and Bronwyn.

"don't you think it would be dangerous to go to a wolf demons den just to preform?" argued Tyler

" that is true but if the wolves decide to attack us we can all defend ourselves, right" Mayumi explained. As Michel nodded in agreement.

"fine I guess we can go" sighed Tyler

"good, to Japan it is then we'd better get packing it is a long trek." Said Mayumi.

As they got all of their stuff packed they talked about what they would do for their performance. Saying they would do the usual where Mayumi would sing, Tina and Bronwyn would dance, and the guys would do the special effects with their elemental power.

The journey was a long one for the group but it was fun none the less, because even though they had to cross water Tina has the ability to control water and make it solid, therefore it was easy for the group to make it to Japan in only a few days.

But it was when they got to Japan that the true problems started to rise. "where the heck are we going?" both boys yelled at the same time.

"we are going to the southern wolf den guys so it might be a little walk but I know you guys can suck it up and walk, right?" Mayumi explained.

"no we can't walk that far, well not in one day we can't that is." Said Michel

"fine we will set up camp but remember this is unknown territory so be alert at all time even if you are in a tree" Mayumi reminded.

"yes we know" the whole group said as they started to laugh.

The night was peaceful and everybody was happy to get up and start heading to the den. But it was a few minutes later when a animal was finally ready to come up to them, but lucky them it was a guide wolf who lead them to the southern wolf den.

When they got to the den the wolf demons directed to where they were staying, Mayumi, Tina, and Bronwyn had separate den areas but they were side by side. While Tyler and Michel where in separate areas as well but across the hall way.

Group performed for a few hours then when they were finished many of the wolf demon guys fell absolutely in love with Mayumi, Tina, and Bronwyn. Tyler and Michel noticed that.

"HEY Mayumi!"

"yeah what's up guys"

"Michel and I were wondering if you just wanted to come here to find a guy?"

Mayumi blushes" yeah I did and I think you guys might find someone too there are a lot of wolf demon girls too you know"

"I get that but still you could have told us before we left"

"why if I told you I know you would have said not to come and we wouldn't have come at all."

"I guess we would but if you did tell us and we agreed then we could have packed better." Then all of them start laughing.

"I guess your right sorry" said Mayumi as she smiled as she looked at the crowed and just as she looked Mayumi saw Kouga " and speaking of guys I think I found one" she told the still looking at Kouga. Not knowing he was the tribe leader she started walking towards him.

"hey" Kouga turns around to see who was talking to him then he realized it was one of the girls that just performed.

"hey what's your name?" he asked her

"it's Mayumi what's yours?"

"it's Kouga"

"well it's nice to meet you Kouga" then one of Kouga's comrades moved him away for a second

"hey Kouga do you know who that is?" asked his friend Ginta

"no why should i?" Kouga asked a little confused.

"yes you should I think she is the child of the legendary tiger demon of the northern continents."

"are you sure" Kouga asked surprised as he turned around to see Mayumi waving to her friends. "she does not look like it."

"look closer she has the tigers eyes and she also has claws no mere mortal has claws right?"

"true, what's the big deal?"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL if you mated with her Kouga we would have an unstoppable pack"

"how do you figure that"

"she would secure the pack from being attacked by the demons from the continents and she would also have very strong offspring and that would help us a lot. So if she starts flirting with you go with it make her your mate."

"ok ok I will I think she was going to flirt with me anyways." Kouga explained as he started to walk back to Mayumi. "I'm back"

"I see that" Mayumi said with a slight giggle. "well are you doing anything tonight?"

"no why?" Kouga asked a little confused and excited inside.

"oh I was hoping you, me, and some of our friends could play a game in my area tonight I think it would be fun."

Kouga blushes" oh I could ask the guys. But when will we meet?"

"in about one hour in my area don't forget, k" Kouga nods in agreement then they both walkaway to their friends.

"HEY GUYS"

"what is it Mayumi?" asked Tina

"I think I just got a guy but we need to meet in my area in one hour"

"why?"

"I'm going to get him to play spin the bottle." Mayumi said with an evil yet happy smile.

"oh you are bad Mayumi"

"hey have any of you guys found someone?"

"no not yet" Tina said as she looked at the rest of the group disappointed

"oh well maybe I could get Kouga to let us stay longer"

"yeah so we better hope when you spin the bottle it lands on Kouga right?!"

"yep and no rigging it k guys" as she looked over to Tyler and Michel who were talking about how to rig the bottle for when she spins it.

Later that night they all met at Mayumi's area to play spin the bottle Mayumi explained how they play it to Kouga and his friends. They were a little surprised at the rules. Mayumi and her group just laughed at their faces. Then they started the game went till it was Mayumi's turn and even though the bottle was not rigged it landed on Kouga who had this face like he was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kouga I guess it's just you and me" Mayumi said acting as if nobody else is there.

"Hey Mayumi you know this is just a game right?" Kouga said nervously.

"Yeah I know but I am playing by the rules you know the one where if a female spins the bottle and it lands on a male that they have to make out right." Mayumi explained as she started to head towards Kouga for her kiss.

"Yeah yeah I know but can't we do it later you know when it's just us?"

"Nope" and Mayumi walks up to Kouga who is now backed against the wall and right in front of all of their friends Mayumi went in for the kill and kissed Kouga and to Mayumi's surprise once Kouga got used to the kiss he grabbed Mayumi and kissed right back. This went on till Tina coughed to get their attention. Kouga and Mayumi let go of each other and as Mayumi turned to look at her friends both her and Kouga blushed.

"I think we should leave them alone right guys?" Tina said as they all got up and left Kouga and Mayumi alone in her room so they could talk it out and they will see if the group will stay or leave early.

"I think my friends set us up" Mayumi whispered as she got up to think about what just happened.

"I think so." Said the semi shocked semi excited Kouga. "Oh well."

"Well what should we do now?" she said as she started getting ready for bed the hidden area of her room.

"I don't know, I don't think my comrades would be too pleased to see me come out so soon" Kouga said a little embarrassed

"Why do you say that what are they expecting?" asked Mayumi a little confused.

"Because I think they want you and me to mate" Kouga said as his face started to turn a little red

"Oh, well this is a little awkward but I do like you so why not"

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked excitedly

"yep" Mayumi said in a somewhat excited tone as she walked out of her hidden area, as she step out Kouga blushed big time because Mayumi was wearing a pair of semi loose short shorts and a tank top that was at least one size too big for her. "What are you looking at?" Mayumi asked confused at the look on Kouga's face.

"It's… it's nothing I just never imagined you wearing something like that it's very revealing." Mayumi was shocked to hear this come from Kouga's mouth

"What are you scared someone else will see me like this? Are you jealous already?" Mayumi said in a teasing way.

"N...n...no why would I be jealous if we aren't even together"

"I'm just teasing you" Mayumi laughed Kouga sighed at the fact that she was just teasing and she wasn't going out with what she had on. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Mayumi asked as she got into bed

"Ok but don't try anything" he said laughing a little

"Hey aren't I supposed to say that to you." They both laughed at that and Kouga got into Mayumi's bed and fell asleep right away to make sure nothing awkward would happen while he was in her bed.

The next morning

Kouga got up as quietly as possible and left Mayumi's area to see his comrades and to think to himself about last night. While he walks to his area he sees his friends Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey guys I'm back"

"Hey Kouga how did it go?" asked Hakkaku

"Uh… we slept in her bed but that's it" Kouga said while blushing

"What do you mean that's it?" exclaimed Ginta

"Yeah, didn't you guys do anything in bed?" replied Hakkaku

"no we just slept in the same bed we did not do anything like that how could you" Kouga said with some aggression in his voice, clearly embarrassed, both Ginta and Hakkaku cowered with both fear and some sarcasm just to make Kouga feel awkward, after a few moments of Kouga blushing like a maniac.

"Hey, Kouga didn't you say you were going to mate with her for the sake of the pack?" confirmed Ginta.

"Yeah, that was the plan but now that I know her a little I think it's more than just mating for the packs safety." Kouga replied with some confidence. Just as he said that Mayumi walked around the corner to see him and she had a very shocked face on

"Thank you" she whispered to Kouga just enough that he could hear, then she ran to him for a hug with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kouga asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy that you love me for me and not just my power" Mayumi said as she let go of Kouga and smiled at Kouga, and Kouga smiled back while behind them Ginta and Hakkaku where a little confused about what was happening.

"Um are you guys done yet?" Ginta asked which brought Kouga and Mayumi back to their senses.

"Oh…um" said Mayumi with a major blush on her face. "Um Kouga could you meet me privately later at the top of the waterfall." She whispered to Kouga so only he could hear.

"Yeah sure." He whispered back, as they both back away from each other they smile at each other for one last time then Mayumi walked back to her area.


End file.
